Um Momento De Redenção
by Snake Eyes BR
Summary: FINALIZADA. DRACOMIONE. As pressões sofridas por Draco faz com que ele mostre sua face humana, e Hermione o descobre por acaso. Mas o abismo intransponível entre ambos faz com que qualquer coisa a mais entre eles seja uma quimera, e viva só por um momento


* * *

**!Atenção! Esta fic contém espólios do livro 6, HP e o Enigma do Príncipe!**

* * *

**REDENÇÃO**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Se não vejo na criança, uma criança,

é porque alguém a violentou antes;

e o que vejo é o que sobrou de tudo

o que lhe foi tirado."

(Herbert de Souza)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As guerras mudam o mundo porque mudam os homens. Faz-nos descer ao fundo do abismo do mais absurdo, obrigando-nos depois a nos elevarmos para apagar a vergonha de ter descido tão baixo.

Vendo hoje meu filho brincando entre outras crianças aparentemente iguais a ele, completamente absorto em sua inocência e na tranqüilidade de sua jovem vida que apenas se inicia, não consigo crer que eu mesmo, nesta mesma existência, cheguei a odiar e exterminar pessoas como seus amiguinhos... cheguei a odiar e querer a morte de pessoas como o meu próprio filho... cheguei a odiar e matei pessoas como sua mãe... cheguei a odiar e quase matei sua mãe... o grande amor de minha vida e a pessoa que me elevou para a Luz.

As guerras mudam o mundo porque mudam os homens. E agradeço a Deus por permitir que eu busque minha redenção ainda nesta existência. E agradeço por ter colocado em minha vida esse Ser de Luz que é Hermione.

* * *

10 Anos antes...

* * *

Há mais de um ano Voldemort havia 'ressuscitado' e com ele de volta a Era de terror e insegurança. Contrariando o pensamento geral, nem mesmo os bruxos que a ele seguiam tinham o privilégio da tranqüilidade de saber que suas vidas não estavam ameaçadas. Muito pelo contrário. Lorde Voldemort poderia se dizer A verdadeira personificação do mal na Terra. Injusto e vingativo, nem mesmo seus mais leais Comensais da Morte escapavam as suas ameaças e ira...

E a vingança e a ira de Lorde Voldemort se abateu também sobre minha família, que por muitos anos cuidou o mais discretamente para que ele retornasse e reerguesse novamente o seu império. Nem Azkaban guardaria a vida de meu pai. Nem a passividade guardaria a vida de minha mãe. E minha recusa e indiferença os matariam!

Eu devo matar Dumbledore. Seria cômico se não fosse trágico para mim e para minha família! Quem seria capaz de matar Dumbledore? Eu não sou, mesmo se quisesse. Mas preciso fazer, senão quem morre é meu pai e minha mãe.

* * *

Havia algo estranho no ar. Já havia há algum tempo. Pra ser mais exata, havia algo ruim desde o fatídico quarto ano. Voldemort havia ressuscitado. E seu reinado, pouco a pouco, se reerguia. O próprio Lorde das Trevas não havia dado às caras por dois anos, mas, como exímio estrategista que era e crendo ter a eternidade a sua disposição, tramava oculto pelas trevas. E mandava seus peões ao jogo até o tabuleiro ser dominado por suas peças negras e ele próprio entrar em cena para o cheque-mate.

Comigo também havia coisas estranhas. Aliás, muito estranhas. E eu não estava gostando nada disso. O pior é que não conseguia me desligar dessas coisas estranhas que estavam acontecendo dentro de mim e voltar a ser como antes, apenas me preocupar com meus estudos e com meu futuro no mundo mágico. Estávamos no sexto ano e era pra me preocupar exclusivamente com os NIENS e com minha formatura no próximo ano. E quem disse que eu conseguia, inteiramente?

E não era, a princípio, a preocupação com o destino de todos nós agora que Voldemort estava de volta e seus Comensais mais ativos do que nunca. O mais humilhante é que a minha preocupação, a minha perturbação, vinha de nada menos que Rony Weasley! Não sei o porque, mas eu começava a confundir a nossa amizade. E sequer tínhamos lá uma grandiosa amizade como eu tinha com Harry Potter. Mas talvez isso se devesse à pressão de estar chegando ao fim dos estudos ou a minha luta diária para me impor ao mundo bruxo e provar que posso ser capaz como qualquer um daqueles bruxos de família tradicional ou mesmo, miseravelmente, apenas hormônios... não sei, realmente não sei! Já não sabia com exatidão àquela época, hoje é que não saberei mesmo. Mas foi a partir de sentimentos confusos, ciúme infantil e sem propósito que o meu drama teve início. A minha quase morte e a descoberta de um sentimento puro e verdadeiro que é mais forte que as tradições, mais forte que a segregação, mais forte que o ódio, mais forte e poderoso que qualquer outra coisa que há, e que hoje me proporciona toda a felicidade que se é possível ter neste mundo.

Foi mais uma daquelas brigas infantis e idiotas que tive com o Rony. A sensibilidade de trasgo que ele tinha sempre me dilacerava. E a sua indiferença era como um ato de violência, uma bofetada. E ao invés de esquecer dessas situações pueris, inúteis, me pegava completamente perturbada. Minha mente se turvava a ponto de não conseguir me afogar em livros e esquecer. Somente as lágrimas que derramava em abundância me ajudavam a me aliviar desse peso morto de um sentimento confuso e incômodo. As horas em que passava estudando ou lendo na biblioteca me distraiam, até me faziam esquecer momentaneamente, mas bastava me encontrar com Rony e vê-lo com qualquer garota para a minha placidez ir por água a baixo. Isso era ridículo. Sentia-me humilhada! E só depois percebi que a humilhação não vinha da insensibilidade e indiferença de Rony para comigo. A humilhação vinha por eu permitir sentir o que sentia, por permitir ser abatida por algo tão mísero e por alguém que realmente não valia isso.

Muitas horas vagas e noites antes de dormir passei sozinha, escondida, entregue a mim mesma e as minhas lágrimas, me auto-analisando para entender o porque daquela angústia. Algo em mim acreditava ser um absurdo nutrir sentimentos carnais por alguém que poderia ser considerado um irmão. Mais tarde descobri que o amor que sentia por Rony era o mesmo amor que sentia por Harry: amor fraternal. Mas quando somos demasiados jovens, inexperientes, os sentimentos tendem a se confundir uns com os outros.

Mas foi nessa época que me deparei por algo que, se eu própria não tivesse visto e ouvido, eu jamais acreditaria fosse pela boca de quem fosse que tivesse me contado. Como já era parte de meu costume desde que entrei para Hogwarts, um dos meus refúgios dentro do castelo era o banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme. Obviamente que havia outros locais mais agradáveis dentro e fora do castelo, mas o banheiro da Murta era o lugar onde eu poderia ter a certeza de que não seria importunada por ninguém, além da própria fantasma, mas que com o tempo e, talvez vendo em mim as mesmas angústias por quais passou em vida, a garota-fantasma passou a respeitar minha privacidade e já não me incomodava há anos. Ingênua como era, acreditava ser a única que sofria e que recorria aquele refúgio. Até certo dia ser pega de surpresa e por algum tempo acreditar que se não fora um sonho, fora uma alucinação de uma mente perturbada e cansada.

O motivo tinha sido o mesmo, naquele sexto ano. Rony Weasley. Depois que se tornou goleiro do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, achou que poderia brincar com quantas garotas quisesse, inclusive comigo também! Naquele dia eu fiquei com tanta raiva, tanta frustração e mágoa de Rony que por muito pouco não o transfigurei num rato e tranquei-o numa gaiola de hamisters! Mas isso seria muito errado e eu não poderia deixar que o ódio momentâneo me dominasse e tudo que pude fazer foi sair correndo, tentando em vão segurar as lágrimas que derramavam teimosas pelo meu rosto. Acho que havia alunos pelos caminhos em que corria, ouvi murmúrios e risadinhas, mas não prestei atenção a nenhum deles. Busquei um atalho e consegui chegar ao inóspito banheiro da Murta. Também não reparei se ela estava lá ou não, tudo que queria fazer – e mecanicamente fazia – era me trancar no último boxe do banheiro e chorar até secar a fonte. E foi o que fiz. Sentei sobre a tampa do sanitário, dobrei os joelhos a altura do rosto, sobraçando as pernas e chorei tudo o que tinha direito a chorar. Chorei até cansar. E assim eu adormeci, exausta. Não lembro quanto tempo fiquei ali, talvez só alguns minutos ou uma/duas horas, mas acordei com sussurros intercalados de um choro baixinho, algo tão doloroso e angustiante que me comprimiu o peito. Zonza ainda pelo sono, fiquei de pé e com muito cuidado abri a porta do boxe, sem fazer um ruído sequer e o que vi me gelou o estômago e algo despertou dentro de mim a partir daquele dia.

De esguelha, oculta pela porta do boxe, vi dois vultos; um era alto e magro, trajando preto, o outro era etéreo, acinzentado, não possuía pernas e pés, e logo percebi que se tratava da Murta. Fiquei surpresa em ver a Murta agindo seriamente, falando ao outro vulto em tom carinhoso. Mas essa surpresa não foi nada quando vi que o outro vulto, que era uma pessoa viva, de carne e osso, era Draco Malfoy!

Mesmo tentando apurar os ouvidos, não conseguia entender exatamente o que ele dizia, mas pude ver com clareza que ele chorava e sofria! Ele estava de cabeça abaixada, as mãos apoiadas na borda da pia do banheiro, que ele apertava com os dedos como se quisesse arrancá-la da parede. E ele se desabafava com a Murta! Mas ela lhe falou algo que lhe trouxe desespero e num ato violento se ergueu socando a pia, virando-se até a parede oposta, socando-a em ira. Cansado, ele apóia a cabeça sobre o braço que ficou recostado à parede, a altura de sua cabeça e de seus sussurros que dali vieram que pude entender alguma coisa...

—Por quê! Isso não é vida! ... Porque tenho que ser obrigado a fazer o que não quero! Porque simplesmente não posso escolher meu caminho e tenho que seguir o que eles escolheram!

A Murta, um pouco assustada, lhe respondeu: —V-você n-não precisa seguir o mesmo caminho de seus pais... e-eles fizeram a escolha deles.. e você tem que fazer a sua. Eles não vão deixar de te amar só porque você não quer ser como eles...

Draco encostou-se à parede de azulejos encardidos, rindo baixinho e deixando-se escorregar até o chão, sentando-se e mantendo os braços esticados sobre os joelhos dobrados e a cabeça baixa. Na sua voz não havia o tom manhoso de menino mimado que sempre ouvi dele, mas havia resquício do sarcasmo tão típico dos Sonserinos... ele parecia rir de si mesmo, rir de sua situação. Provavelmente se achava ridículo por estar dentro de um banheiro abandonado desabafando suas mágoas para um fantasma.

—Eu não tenho escolha, não posso escolher meu caminho... tudo que sou é um escravo da circunstância! Sempre achei que a pureza do sangue e a fortuna me dariam toda a liberdade que quisesse... – Draco riu-se, silenciando-se em seguida num suspiro de exaustão. —Agora eu tenho que fazer o que não quero, para que ninguém...

Ele não completou a frase. Parou e ficou olhando cegamente a sua frente por algum tempo, até que se levantou do chão, se recompôs e saiu do banheiro batendo a porta sem ao menos olhar para a Murta, que ficou ainda alguns instantes olhando para a porta fechada até flutuar e entrar pela torneira da pia.

Eu voltei a sentar sobre a tampa do sanitário. Estava estupefata. Não sabia o que pensar. A princípio achei que ainda estava sonhando, mas a pressão dolorosa que havia em meu peito me lembrava que estava e muito bem acordada. Naquele momento tudo o que eu já havia visto, ouvido e presenciado de Draco Malfoy passou pela minha cabeça como um filme em velocidade vertiginosa. E a partir deste dia me peguei a pensar nele, a pensar muito nele... e finalmente passei a enxergá-lo como um ser humano vítima do meio em que vivia. Um escravo da circunstância, como ele próprio se denominava. E passei a refletir o quanto deveria ser pesaroso em ser obrigado a seguir um tipo de vida somente porque seus pais e sua família seguiam, todos escravos de tradições caducas e idéias preconcebidas que violentavam muito mais aqueles que a seguiam do que aqueles que lhes eram segregados.

* * *

Desde as minhas últimas férias que eu não sabia o que era um momento de paz. De uma hora para outra o Lorde das Trevas achou que eu era uma peça fundamental para a sua causa e passou a me pressionar a todo instante para servi-lo como ele queria. Jamais houve um convite. Sempre foi pura e simplesmente intimação. Ele sequer me deixava ter uma noite tranqüila de sono. Entrava em minha mente, me exigindo ações. Assim como todos da minha idade, cresci ouvindo coisas sobre ele. No meu caso, suas ações terríveis eram glamourizadas. O Lorde era visto com o salvador da raça bruxa, que nos devolveria o poder pleno sobre a humanidade e purificaria a raça. Apenas os bruxos verdadeiros, como nós, minha família, prevaleceríamos. Eu confesso que o admirava, até meu pai ir pra Azkaban... e até que minha família passou a ser alvo de ameaças caso eu não fizesse o que o Lorde quisesse: preparar uma armadilha para tomar Hogwarts e derrubar de vez Alvo Dumbledore.

Eu não queria. Preferia me formar e viver minha vida. A nossa fortuna garantiria diversão por mais três gerações. Depois que entrei para Hogwarts vi que não era assim tão terrível conviver com impuros e sangue-ruins, passei a achar que eles poderiam viver a vida miserável deles à vontade, desde que bem longe de mim, e a fortuna que tinha me garantia viver onde e como me aprouvesse. Mas o Lorde não aceitava de forma alguma isso. É engraçado, chega até ser irracional, afinal o próprio Lorde não era um sangue-puro, mas sim um mestiço e mesmo o seu lado materno, que era o bruxo, não lhe garantia grandes vantagens, pois, apesar de ser o último descendente de Salazar Slytherin, sua família já estava mais que apodrecida, tanto que a família de seu pai trouxa tinha mais honra e dignidade que a família bruxa de sua mãe. Talvez esse fato o fazia odiar tanto os impuros e sangue-ruins. Mas, ao invés dele próprio fazer o que queria, assim como um general covarde que odeia, mas se esconde atrás de seus tolos e ingênuos soldados, ele mandava seus peões agirem. Ele sequer queria saber se era servido de boa ou má vontade. Ele somente decidia e mandava fazer, se você não quisesse, simplesmente morreria.. e sua família também, simples!

Passei a dormir tarde e acordar cedo, antes que todos no colégio. Não havia uma noite em que não tinha pesadelos. Minha mente sofria sempre invasões e temia que isso me enlouquecesse. Não havia com quem contar, a quem pedir auxílio. Então pensei em buscar auxílio através de livros, um amigo verdadeiro que me daria soluções sem exigir nada em troca ou fazer perguntas. Algo que eu pudesse aprender sobre defesa mental. A hora pela manhã, antes do café, era a ideal para me enfiar na biblioteca e buscar o que queria sem a intromissão daquela velha antipática, Madame Pince.

Foi quando eu caminhava distraído, absorto em mim mesmo, em meus pensamentos, quando ouvi baques secos sobre o chão de pedras, alguém estava apressado no corredor de cima. Mas do momento em que ouvi a corrida e algo me atingir com força, assim que eu me aproximava da esquina do corredor principal, foi apenas um segundo. Senti o impacto e só não caí porque me segurei à parede, mas o que me atingiu se desequilibrou e foi direto ao chão, espalhando coisas que devia estar carregando. Fui pego de surpresa, desarmado, tanto que minha preocupação com o que me atingiu foi maior que a raiva de ter sido atingido. Me virei, ainda me apoiando com a mão à parede, e levou ainda alguns instantes para entender o que tinha acontecido.

Vi cadernos e livros espalhados no chão e um amontoado de pano negro de se mexia nervoso, juntando o material. Somente quando ela se virou para pegar o último livro que estava caído próximo a mim que pude ver que se tratava de Hermione Granger. O ódio que senti então foi o suficiente para querer chutá-la ali mesmo, mas me contive, sem saber o porquê; decerto, palavras ferinas machucariam ainda mais e sempre achei que praticar violência física era um ato inferior, nojento, coisa de trouxa.

—Tinha que ser você, Granger! Começar o dia já esbarrando com uma maldita sangue-ruim é o pior que eu poderia ter!

Ela parou de catar o material e me fitou com aquele olhar penetrante, repleto de ódio. Estava esperando por sua resposta, era divertido trocar farpas com alguém inteligente, que entendia o que lhe falava e respondia a mesma altura. Mas ela apenas ficou me observando e seus olhos se desanuviaram e seu rosto se tornou sereno, lentamente. Ela nada disse até estar calma o suficiente para juntar o último de seu material em seu colo e respondeu baixinho um singelo 'desculpe-me'. Confesso que aquilo me tirou mais ar que o esbarrão que ela me deu! Ela se levantou, mantendo a cabeça abaixada, os livros e cadernos sobraçados ao peito. Eu não consegui dizer nada, apenas fiquei olhando feito idiota para ela, até ela me dirigir novamente o olhar, um olhar que ficou em minha mente por alguns dias e que me deu ainda mais ódio da sangue-ruim. Ela me olhava com piedade!

—Espero que não tenha se machucado, Malfoy. Eu sinto muito pelo esbarrão.

Calmamente, ela voltou ao seu caminho. Aquela demonstração de humildade, de piedade ou sei lá que diabo era aquilo, se abateu sobre mim como uma afronta, como um escárnio! Não podia deixar ela ir embora dessa forma!

—Tá de sacanagem com minha cara, Granger! Acha que engulo esse teatrinho! Quero que vá para o inferno com essa sua máscara de bondade e justiça, grifinória nojenta!

É, me exaltei, desci demais. No mesmo instante me senti ridículo e envergonhado por tamanha demonstração de infantilidade... Ela parou e senti que ficou tensa. No momento pensei que havia ganho a parada e que ela mostraria a sua verdadeira face, mas apenas me olhou por sobre o ombro e o que me disse, num tom baixo e melancólico, me fez pensar por muitos dias.

—Nem todos que esbarram com você tem a intenção de afrontá-lo, Malfoy. Se eu não estivesse tão preocupada comigo mesma, teria percebido que você estava aí e teria evitando esse acidente, tenha certeza disso... – E completou, dizendo num sussurro que só me foi permitido ouvir devido ao silêncio mórbido do lugar: —...nós já temos demais para nos preocuparmos com essas coisinhas também...

Ela sumiu pelo corredor logo em seguida e eu fiquei, ainda por algum tempo, encostado à parede e remoendo o ocorrido.

* * *

Havia algo estranho acontecendo comigo e isso estava aumentando. Depois do que presenciei de Draco Malfoy no banheiro da Murta e depois do encontrão que tive com ele no corredor principal, tudo tendia a aumentar e piorar. Não conseguia raciocinar direito o que acontecia comigo. Como pude permitir que ele me humilhasse daquela forma, quando nos esbarramos no corredor, e não ter respondido nada em minha defesa! Que tipo de tola patética estava me tornando! E ainda por cima, pedi desculpas a ele?

Não, definitivamente, eu não estava normal, não mesmo! Eu senti pena de Malfoy! Ele não merece isso! Não merece compaixão, compreensão, carinho... carinho! O que se passava dentro do meu coração, afinal! Eu estava a ponto de ter uma estafa! Tudo se chocava e se confundia dentro de minha cabeça e eu não conseguia esclarecer nada! Todos os livros que procurei não diziam nada. Madame Pomfrey disse que minha saúde era perfeita e não havia com que me preocupar, apenas me aconselhou a estudar um pouco menos e descansar um pouco mais. Não tinha nenhuma amiga com quem desabafar, as únicas com quem conversava eram Gina e Luna; a primeira sempre muito preocupada consigo mesma, sempre sofrendo por Harry nunca notar a sua existência; a segunda era ótima para se conversar sobre teorias de conspiração, mas nada além disso. Pensei em procurar a Profª Minerva, mas quando ela me olhou com toda aquela austeridade, percebi que ela não perderia seu tempo com as aflições de uma adolescente confusa nos seus 16 anos. Por fim pensei em mamãe, mas ela estava tão distante e não tinha como nos comunicarmos, nunca consegui convencê-la em aceitar cartas entregues por uma coruja e não havia outra forma além de esperar as férias de Natal, mas qualquer 'dia seguinte' estava distante em uma eternidade! Por fim pensei até em recorrer ao Harry, mas ele também estava preocupado demais com suas próprias teorias de conspiração, estava se tornando obsessivo em relação ao Malfoy... Malfoy?

Uma imensa tristeza se abateu sobre mim e cai em depressão profunda. Felizmente era um domingo e não havia nada a se fazer, pois não tinha forças nem vontade sequer de pegar um livro. Só o que queria era tirar aquela angústia do peito e chorar, chorar, chorar! Estava me sentindo completamente só e Rony com sua sensibilidade de trasgo só fazia piorar as coisas. Passei a maior parte do dia escondida em meus refúgios, até ir para o banheiro da Murta na intenção de terminar o dia por lá e (embora eu negasse e tentasse sufocar isso) na esperança de rever Malfoy... em sua "forma humana", digamos assim...

Estava tão deprimida que fiquei horas sentada no chão ao fundo do banheiro. Não conseguia dormir, não conseguia pôr em ordem meus pensamentos. Foi quando alguém abriu com raiva a porta, batendo-a com violência as suas costas. O som reverberou pelo vazio do banheiro e aquilo me deixou com medo. Era Malfoy. E ele estava possesso. A pia, que tinha sobre ela na parede um imenso espelho, ficava logo de frente à porta de entrada. Malfoy viu seu reflexo e aquilo parece tê-lo ofendido muito. Um livro grosso que trazia na mão esquerda foi arremessado sem piedade contra o espelho e causou várias rachaduras imensas em forma de teia de aranha. Eu me senti acuada. Ele não havia percebido que eu estava lá e pensei em me esconder no boxe, não queria defrontá-lo naquelas condições. Mas por ter passado horas sentada, imóvel, meus reflexos estavam quase nulos e ao tentar me levantar, minhas pernas e braços fraquejaram e eu caí, foi quando ele me percebeu e eu pude ver que seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas.

Foi então que não consegui ter mais nenhuma reação. Ver Malfoy naquele estado era de petrificar. Fiquei lá parada, feito uma tonta, preza, hipnotizada por aqueles olhos cinzas que representavam a tempestade que deveria ir dentro dele. Ele também ficou imóvel, por não sei quanto tempo, segundos ou longos minutos, apenas me olhando; era como se não me enxergasse ou não compreendesse quem eu era, ou o que era. Cai em mim e, agora com as energias circulando novamente pelo corpo, consegui me erguer, me escorando na parede. Tentei fingir naturalidade, ajeitando minhas roupas amassadas e penteando rapidamente meus cabelos com os dedos. Cabisbaixa, fui me encaminhando para a saída e tentava a todo custo não encarar Malfoy, que permanecia imóvel, me encarando, e sua expressão não era das mais amistosas. Mas ele não me deixaria sair assim tão simplesmente.

—Por que existem pessoas como você...? – Malfoy perguntou numa voz embargada. A estranheza da pergunta se confundia com o tom em que falava.

—O quê? – Perguntei, num tom misto de inocência e indignação, pois não sabia se tinha entendido certo ou não.

—Por que maldição existem sangue-ruins! Por que maldição existem mestiços! POR QUE MALDIÇÃO NÓS TEMOS QUE SER SUBJUGADOS POR AQUELES MALDITOS TROUXAS INÚTEIS!

Eu tive medo. E estava sem a minha varinha. Deveria sair correndo dali, mas eu estava paralisada, tentando entender o porque daquelas perguntas... a verdade é que queria entrar na alma de Draco e descobrir o porque daquela angústia que se mostrava tão transparente em suas palavras e atos. Eu queria entender e queria tirar aquilo dele! Pronto. Eu havia enlouquecido!

—Se você está... se tem alguma coisa que o está incomodando, Malfoy, deveria ir buscar um auxilio, conversar com algum amigo ou...

Eu falava a ele num tom tão calmo e tão doce que surpreendeu até mesmo a mim, mas ele não permitiu que eu terminasse e avançou para cima de mim, segurando-me com raiva pelos braços e me prensando contra a parede. Aí sim eu tive muito medo e cai na real do quanto estava sendo tola e patética!

—O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESTAVA FAZENDO! ACHA QUE SE ENCONTRA RESPOSTA NESSES MALDITOS LIVROS! ACHA QUE EXISTE ALGUÉM DISPOSTO A LHE ESTENDER A MÃO QUANDO VOCÊ PRECISA! NÃO, GRANGER! NÃO EXISTE!

Os gritos dele ecoavam no banheiro, tornando aquilo mais horrível. Ele estava tão próximo de mim que sentia sua respiração alterada e eu mantinha os olhos fortemente fechados na vã esperança de que aquilo parasse... mas não era um sonho ruim, era realidade. Encarei-o, finalmente. E consegui ver dentro de sua alma através daqueles olhos cinzas de tempestade. E vi o quanto ele estava desamparado, acuado, com medo, embora suas palavras e ações demonstrassem exatamente o contrário.

—Você acha que não sei isso, Draco? Acha que não busco por respostas que nunca encontro? Acha que é fácil para mim, estar num mundo que não me pertence inteiramente e ter que me provar todo santo dia, provar que sou capaz e digna!

* * *

Quando ouvi aquilo, naquele tom que era um misto de doçura e aflição, eu senti que algo dentro de mim se quebrou. Ela havia me desarmado. E pela primeira vez eu a percebi como era, eu a olhei diretamente e vi que era alguém como eu, vivendo a mesma angústia e percebi o quanto deveria ser pesaroso alguém como ela viver num meio a que não pertence por inteiro, a ter que lutar para se impor aos preconceitos, que eram muitos, mas muitos mesmo! E pensei que o mundo trouxa de onde ela vinha não devia ser mais fácil, afinal ela era alguém que pertencia a dois mundos e a nenhum ao mesmo tempo. Então me perdi dentro daqueles olhos de cor tão incomum entre os bruxos de sangue-puro, castanhos de frisos dourados... e contive um impulso de esquecer todas as convenções que faziam parte de minha vida e conhecê-la ainda mais, algo que me era terminantemente proibido, pois seria manchar a honra da minha família, que apenas o pensamento e o desejo já maculavam.

Afastei-me dela, embora quisesse o contrário. Não interessava a minha vontade, como meu pai sempre me instruía. O importante era manter as tradições, as raízes, os ideais. E eu não era ninguém para ir contra isso.

—São Potter e o escudeiro fiel Weasley ficarão muito satisfeitos em saber que estive num banheiro feminino tendo ataques de fúria feito uma mulherzinha com tpm. Corra e vá contar a eles, Granger! Potter anda me perseguindo, tendo idéias idiotas a meu respeito, ele vai gostar de saber disso.

(Por que quando estou perto dela me descontrolo e falo tanta besteira!)

—Não seja bobo, Malfoy! Pelo que me toma, afinal! Posso ser uma maldita sangue-ruim como gosta de dizer, mas não sou nenhuma fútil e alcoviteira que me comprazo com o infortúnio alheio.

(É, ela também deve achar que só falo besteiras...)

Eu a ofendi. Também me sentia ofendido com minhas palavras tão infantis. E me sentia envergonhado por dizê-las justamente para a aluna mais inteligente e exemplar de Hogwarts.

Fiquei em silêncio por instantes. Ela também. Pelas costas sentia o quanto ela estava aborrecida com minhas palavras. Então por que não fiquei contente com isso? E por que ela não ia embora logo, simplesmente? Por fim olhei-a de esguelha por sobre o ombro. Uma conversa meio civilizada com uma sangue-ruim não me tiraria pedaço.

—Por que estava aqui, Granger? Hoje é domingo. Deveria estar com seus amigos, deveria estar no seu salão comunal ou qualquer outro lugar mais agradável que esse banheiro abandonado.

—Eu poderia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta, Malfoy... mas... nós não temos nada a ver com a vida um do outro...

Sua voz ficou embargada ao fim da frase e ela finalmente abriu a porta e saiu o mais rápido que pode. Era como se aquelas palavras finais a tivessem ferido... "nós não temos nada a ver com a vida um do outro..." E essas palavras parecem também ter me machucado, pois a pressão que então senti no peito, comprimindo dolorosamente meu coração, era muito diferente do que sentia até entrar ali... antes era apenas frustração e raiva... e agora, o que era?

* * *

Meus dias não passaram melhores depois deste incidente com Draco. Não sabia o que pensar dele, o que pensar da situação. Talvez fosse esse meu erro: pensar demais. Talvez fosse hora de buscar parâmetros por outras formas, como a ouvir meus sentimentos. Mesmo a contra-gosto foi o que fiz e me surpreendi com o que encontrei em meu coração: queria estar com Draco Malfoy, queria ouvi-lo, auxiliá-lo. Creio ter me encantado por ele no momento em que o descobri um ser humano, passivo de dores e sentimentos, confuso, atordoado, lutando contra as mesmas forças impostas a que eu também lutava: a segregação dos puros-sangues. Isso não devia apenas machucar e desafiar pessoas como eu. Deveria ser ainda mais opressor para aqueles que estavam daquele lado das regras. Um bom exemplo disso fora Sirius Black.

Mas desde aquele domingo, não me encontrei mais com Malfoy, mesmo planejando isso. Ele parecia que andava escondido em outros lugares fora dos horários de aulas e refeições. Tentei notá-lo durante esses períodos, mas nada parecia ter mudado. Ele estava sempre como o mesmo garoto mimado e soberbo que sempre fora. Definitivamente eu era uma tola patética! Por que nutria essa esperança absurda de que ele pudesse sentir a mesma vontade de querer estar comigo! Isso era tão estúpido e irracional, ingenuidade de menininha!

Nesse tempo andei notando o quanto Harry estava cada vez mais estranho e mais obcecado por Malfoy. Isso sem contar que ele não se desgrudava daquele livro esquisito, a que chamava de Príncipe. Ridículo! Harry havia posto em sua cabeça que Malfoy havia se tornado um Comensal. Era absurdo, sempre lhe dizia, mas ele, de praxe, não me ouvia. Não era porque o pai era Comensal que Draco se tornaria um. Dumbledore saberia se acontecesse, e Snape, primeiramente, óbvio! Isso sem contar que Voldemort não permitiria estar no Círculo das Trevas um garoto inexperiente, ainda em idade escolar. Mas Harry tinha a mais absoluta certeza que sim.

E foi quando aconteceu uma quase tragédia.

Não sei como, mas Harry descobriu Draco dentro do banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme e por pouco ele não o matou, guiando-se por aquilo que aprendeu naquele maldito livro do Príncipe Mestiço!

* * *

A pressão sobre mim estava aumentando. Estava cada vez mais insuportável dormir. Não podia desobedecer as ordens e tinha que me virar como podia para atender ao chamado do Lorde das Trevas. Ele me pressionava quanto às ações. Me pressionava para agir rápido. Aquele maldito mestiço queria o quanto antes ter seus Comensais dentro de Hogwarts e Dumbledore morto! Eu já começava a acreditar que Voldemort não era lá muito inteligente. Era muito bom em torturas e ameaças, mas não em raciocínio. Ele queria que EU matasse Dumbledore! O maior bruxo do nosso tempo! Que venceu e matou Grindelwald! Que mataria o Lorde se tivesse oportunidade! O que o fazia achar que eu poderia matá-lo!

Eu estava sendo obrigado a bolar planos, estratégias. Tinha que lidar com o mais baixo nível do mundo bruxo. Estava sozinho, embora estivesse sempre em meus calcanhares os mesmos paga-paus de sempre. Mas eles e nada eram a mesma coisa! Como se não fosse suficiente sufocante viver essa maldita situação, ser obrigado a agir como não queria e ouvir constantemente ameaças de morte a mim e aos meus pais, ainda havia um inconveniente que me perturbava ainda mais: Hermione Granger.

Eu juro por Merlin que fiz de tudo para não pensar mais nela, para não sentir por ela o que estava sentindo. Pensei até em matá-la, talvez assim ela saísse de meus pensamentos. Mas a idéia por si só era tão repugnante, absurda e covarde que preferi continuar acalentando aqueles sentimentos que, de certa forma, me traziam algum conforto, principalmente nos momentos em que me sentia mais sozinho e perdido.

Eu queria muito estar com ela, poder ouvir dela qualquer coisa, desde que ditas com toda aquela doçura a que me falou nas últimas vezes que nos encontramos. Mas entre nós havia um abismo que seria sempre intransponível e mesmo que o mais improvável acontecesse, tudo que faria era pôr a vida dela em risco... Eu não poderia correr o risco de ter mais alguém que eu amo sendo ameaçado de morte. Amo! É. Contra tudo e contra todos, eu estava apaixonado por ela...

Mas naquele momento eu tinha que me contentar em me esconder no banheiro da Murta e desabafar minhas mágoas para aquela fantasma que, ironicamente, se mostrou muito mais sensível e compreensiva que a grande maioria das pessoas vivas que eu conhecia. Mas sequer ficar angustiado em paz eu podia! Do nada aquele infeliz do Harry Potter aparece no banheiro, me ameaçando!

Quando o vi entrar, a primeira coisa que pensei foi que Hermione havia contado sobre o que viu de mim, aqui. Um ódio horrível me corroeu por dentro e puxei minha varinha contra Harry. Maldita sangue-ruim! Como pude acreditar nela, como pude confiar que ela guardaria segredo sobre o que viu! Amaldiçoado seja eu que me iludi feito um imbecil, crendo no absurdo de que poderíamos ter algo a ver um com o outro!

Instintivamente lancei contra Potter um feitiço qualquer. Quem ele era pra estar ali invadindo minha privacidade! Duelamos por alguns minutos e acabamos por terminar de destruir o banheiro da Murta. Meus feitiços não conseguiam atingi-lo e, febril de ódio, tentei usar a Cruciatus contra ele, mas o maldito foi mais rápido e antes que eu terminasse de conjurar a imperdoável, me lançou algo de volta que me causou uma dor terrivelmente aguda, me lançando contra a parede do fundo. Senti como se sombras me envolvessem e percebi que as trevas estavam me devorando. Potter usou magia negra! Perdi a consciência quando bati no chão frio e encharcado e não sei mais o que aconteceu ou o que me atingiu. Acordei muitos dias depois na Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts.

* * *

Eu estava desesperada. Não conseguia acreditar no que Harry dizia. Isso era uma brincadeira, tinha que ser brincadeira!

—Harry, não acredito no que está me dizendo... que magia é essa afinal! Sectumsempra! Jamais ouvi falar disso e você diz que quase matou Draco com isso!

—E-eu.. eu vi isso escrito no Príncipe Mestiço! Não havia nenhum detalhe, apenas dizia que era pra ser usado contra os inimigos! Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido! Eu não queria...

—NÃO QUERIA, MAS FEZ! COMO PODE HARRY!

Eu estava descontrolada. Só me lembro dos olhares aflitos e incrédulos de Harry e Rony, mas não sei se eles chegaram a perceber que o meu desespero era por Draco, por achar que ele estava morrendo.

—Eu sempre lhe disse, Harry, para se livrar desse maldito livro! Você acha que ele tem sido seu amigo, que tem lhe ajudado, mas veja só o que ele lhe obrigou a fazer!

—CHAGA MIONE! JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO TINHA INTENÇÃO DE FAZER ISSO! EU NÃO QUERIA MACHUCAR O MALFOY!

—Se não tinha intenção, Harry, jamais deveria ter usado algo contra ele que você não conhece! Eu estou extremamente decepcionada com você, Harry! Eu estou sempre tentando abrir seus olhos para as coisas e você sempre tem me ignorando! E veja só agora, você quase matou uma pessoa!

Os olhos verdes de Harry estavam estatelados e Rony boquiaberto, mas não consegui esperar para ouvir ou ver qualquer reação a mais deles. Sai correndo daquela sala. Não suportava mais segurar minhas lágrimas e necessitava urgentemente ver Draco, precisa ver como ele estava! Para mim, naquele momento, que fosse ao inferno o que poderiam pensar sobre isso, o que queria apenas era ver e estar com Draco!

* * *

Eu havia sido atingido por aquele feitiço de magia negra... quem diria, o fabuloso São Potter conhecer e usar magia negra... conhecer e USAR uma maldição que nem eu conhecia! Pois é. E gostaria de não ter conhecido desta forma, mas adoraria usá-la contra o maldito Potter! Da dor aguda, lancinante, à treva total. Acordei um tempo depois, zonzo, com mal-estar, tudo ainda estava negro, mas minha vista foi se acostumando à penumbra e só então pude entender que estava na enfermaria.

Pensei ter dormido apenas algumas longas horas, só mais tarde me informaram que dormi por vários dias. Eu precisava dormir, estava esgotado, mas isso já era demais! Se pudesse ficava outros tantos dias sem pregar os olhos, só pra compensar... o Lorde não devia estar gostando nada disso.

Com dificuldade me ergui na cama sobre os cotovelos, tentando me pôr sentado. As costas doíam, mas meu peito doía ainda mais. Passei a mão por dentro da blusa que vestia e senti uma elevação esquisita sobre minha pele, comprida, em diagonal, que atravessava todo meu tórax, do ombro esquerdo até à costela direita. Aquilo era uma quelóide! Comecei a entrar em pânico e, trêmulo, passei a mão em meu rosto, mas, graças a Merlin, não havia marcas aparentes, pelo menos não ao toque.

Maldito Potter, eu vou matá-lo! – Jurei a mim mesmo...

Foi quando algo se mexeu próximo a mim e atraiu meu olhar para uma poltrona próxima à cama onde estava. Vi um amontoado de pano a princípio, até fixar melhor a minha visão. Por sobre o encosto da poltrona, havia cabelos lanosos espalhados, alguns cachos caiam por sobre o rosto e ombro da pessoa e só então notei que se tratava de Hermione Granger. Que diabos ela fazia ali! Devia estar me vigiando para o seu querido São Potter!

O ódio queimou dentro do meu peito, fazendo a cicatriz arder. Aquela maldita sangue-ruim havia traído a confiança que depositei nela! Ela me entregou para aquele amaldiçoado do Potter!

Tentei levantar de súbito da cama, queria avançar e estrangular aquela garota maldita, mas meu corpo estava fraco e sem reflexo por causa dos vários dias dormindo, acabei caindo e fazendo tanto barulho que se podia fazer num ambiente como aquele em plena madrugada. Hermione acordou assustada com o baque seco e saltou da poltrona em minha direção.

—Draco! O que pensa que está fazendo! Você está ferido, doente, não pode sair levantando assim de qualq...

Não deixei ela terminar de falar. Ela tentava me abraçar para me tirar do chão. A proximidade dela me causou repugnância e usei toda a minha força, empurrando-a para longe de mim. Ela caiu sentada e ficou na mesma posição me olhando atordoada. Usei mais alguma força que restava e sozinho me coloquei na cama, sentado. Aquilo que causou uma exaustão terrível e o ódio que sentia dela me deixava ainda pior. Tentava ao mesmo tempo inspirar grandes quantidades de ar e amaldiçoá-la.

—Sua... maldita! ...Sangue... ruim.. miserável!

Ela se levantou, estava assustada, e veio até a mim. Ela parecia muito preocupada, tanto que sequer me ouviu praguejar contra ela. Ela tentava me tocar, me fazer deitar ou sei lá o quê. Estava tão fora de mim, cego pelo ódio, que não dei a mínima para a sua aflição.

—Draco, acalme-se, você pode piorar com isso! Irei chamar a Madame Pomfrey! Você esteve muito temp...

Novamente, não deixei ela terminar. Não sei de onde tirei aquela força, mas agarrei-a pelos cabelos na altura da sua nuca, como se fosse arrancá-los e fiz ela ajoelhar-se pela dor. A nossa sorte – minha, principalmente - é que não estava com a minha varinha em mãos, senão a teria matado ali mesmo!

—O que Potter me fez é culpa sua, sangue-ruim! Você não passa de uma dissimulada, uma cadela falsa e vai morrer como uma! Eu vou matar você e o seu amiguinho Potter, tenha certeza!

Joguei-a novamente ao chão. Era mesmo uma sorte não ter ali minha varinha e nem mais força suficiente para qualquer coisa. Ela estava chorando, chorando muito, mas eu burro, cego, imbecil, não entendi que ela chorava por mim, achei que ela chorava pela dor que a causei.

—Não Draco! Eu não fiz isso! Jamais falei qualquer coisa pra Harry! Eu não sei como ele o descobriu no banheiro da Murta, ele...

—CALE A BOCA, SUA DESGRAÇADA! VOCÊ E POTTER VÃO PAGAR MUITO CARO POR ISSO!

Ela não conseguiu responder mais nada. Até hoje sinto uma compressão dolorosa no coração pela lembrança daquele olhar de mágoa e desilusão. Ela se levantou aos tropeços e saiu dali correndo. Minha respiração estava alterada, o coração pulsava tão forte que me doía as costelas. Levei a mão ao peito, abaixando a cabeça, então vi o lençol que estava embolado sobre mim se manchar pelas minhas lágrimas que caiam sem eu perceber. Mas não fiquei muito tempo sozinho, logo ouvi passos rápidos vindos em minha direção e uma pessoa de vestes brancas surgiu a minha frente, era Madame Pomfrey e parecia irritada.

—Sr Malfoy! O que aconteceu afinal! A Srta Granger saiu às pressas da enfermaria, parecia que estava chorando!

Enquanto ela me fazia perguntas, também me examinava. Sequer se preocupou se eu daria as respostas ou não e me trouxe logo uma poção medicinal com gosto de lodo para tomar.

—Por Merlin, sr Malfoy! Esteve muito doente por vários dias e quando acorda já fica alterado desta forma! Se continuar assim terá de ser internado em St Mungus! Vamos, tome isto e durma!

Dormir? Eu não queria dormir! Queria encontrar Granger e terminar o que comecei! Mas a medibruxa me obrigou a tomar aquela poção horrível e cai instantaneamente em sono profundo.

Acordei na manhã seguinte e já não havia mais o mal-estar de antes. Estava muito calmo e descansado, como se tivesse tido um sono muito reconfortante. Então, pela primeira vez notei como era diferente e luminosa uma manhã ensolarada. Por viver nas masmorras, nunca acordei sob a luz natural do dia. Levantei-me e sentei na cama e fui, aos poucos, revivendo tudo que tinha acontecido até então.

E senti uma tristeza profunda, uma dor amarga quando me lembrei do ocorrido na madrugada, com Hermione.

Eu deveria odiá-la. Mas onde estava todo aquele ódio? Apenas sentia uma amargura estranha, como nunca havia sentido.

—Sr Malfoy, que bom que acordou! Sente-se bem? – Me perguntava uma alegre Madame Pomfrey, que me surpreendeu.

Fiquei observando, estranhando a medibruxa, até que me dei conta que ela esperava por uma resposta.

—Eu.. eu me sinto bem melhor, mais disposto.. e não sinto tanta dor.

—Huuum, isso é bom. O senhor sabe o que lhe aconteceu?

—Só sei que foi Potter quem me atacou. O que aconteceu mesmo eu não sei.

—Então converse mais tarde com o diretor de sua casa, sr Malfoy... e beba isto.

Era mais uma poção horrível, desta vez com gosto de lesmas (XP)! Quando terminei de beber e esperar pra ver se ela não voltava do meu estômago, Madame Pomfrey voltou à pergunta da noite anterior:

—O que aconteceu esta noite, sr Malfoy? O que você fez à srta Granger, pra ela sair daqui daquela forma?

A raiva voltou ao meu peito, queimando. Olhei de forma fatal praquela medibruxa intrometida, mas não surtiu qualquer efeito, ela não se intimidou e continuou a esperar pela resposta.

—Aquela.. grifinória... (conti meus impulsos, claro!)... ela e Potter armaram pra cima de mim e estava aqui me vigiando pra ele!

A medibruxa me olhou com desaprovação e meneou a cabeça em negativa.

—A srta Granger esteve todo o tempo aqui na enfermaria ao seu lado, sr Malfoy... até mesmo me ajudou no preparo de poções e no cuidado de seus ferimentos... passou noites inteiras aqui zelando seu sono, me auxiliando...

Meu peito gelou por dentro. Meu coração parou. Mas, decerto, talvez fosse apenas remorso, talvez ela não tivesse previsto o estrago que foi feito.

—Mandarei que elfos tragam seu café da manhã até aqui. O senhor precisa de muitas proteínas e carboidratos para repor o que perdeu em sua convalescença.

—Espere um pouco! – Chamei a medibruxa, quase gritando, e o olhar que ela me dirigiu me deu arrepios! Mas prossegui assim mesmo: —Como a senhora pode permitir que uma simples aluna lhe ajudasse com um doente? Ela poderia ter piorado a minha situação!

A velha medibruxa não gostou nem um pouco do que eu disse e no tom que eu falei, mas sentiu prazer em me responder, decerto achando que aquilo me humilharia... na verdade, o que ela me disse me despertou um ódio ainda maior, só que desta vez por mim mesmo. É uma pena que arrependimento não mate!

—Talvez o senhor ignore isso, mas a srta Granger não é uma aluna qualquer. A ajuda dela foi muito gratificante, feita com muita boa vontade e dedicação. Se outras pessoas fizessem por seus entes queridos que adoecem o que ela fez pelo senhor, não haveria tantas pessoas nos hospitais. Como médica, posso tratar suas feridas e dar-lhe remédios, mas apenas a dedicação e carinho de alguém que ama pode curar muito antes do previsto. Se não fosse pela srta Granger, sr Malfoy, o senhor ainda estava em estado de choque.

Madame Pomfrey não ficou para ouvir alguma resposta ou ver minha reação. Girou em seus calcanhares e me deixou ali naquele leito, estupefato, transtornado, confuso. Minha parte trevosa me dizia que aquilo era só balela, mas havia outra voz que me gritava que aquilo era mesmo real e estava acontecendo... de que Hermione só não tinha culpa alguma com o que me aconteceu como também... me amava!

Cai deitado na cama e levei a mão a minha testa em desespero.

* * *

Eu já não sabia o que pensar a respeito de mim mesma. Não tinha sequer coragem de me avaliar para não concluir de que eu era uma grande idiota. É claro que Draco acharia que eu tinha culpa no que lhe aconteceu, como eu poderia desmentir isso, esclarecer! Por que Harry foi fazer isso! Harry estava irreconhecível. E eu também!

Agachei-me sobraçando fortemente minhas pernas, com o rosto abaixado sobre os joelhos. Chorava descontroladamente desde que sai correndo da enfermaria. Pouco me importava as ameaças de Draco, achava até justo que ele reagisse daquela forma... mas doía demais saber que estava convencido de que eu o havia delatado para Harry, que eu havia armado aquela cilada! Doía demais saber que ele me odiava ainda mais!

Estava à beira do Lago da Lula Gigante. Havia corrido para o banheiro da Murta, mas ao ver os estragos do duelo entre Draco e Harry, ver o chão manchado de sangue... sangue de Draco! Não suportei a idéia de ficar ali e corri para os jardins do castelo. Estava escondida entre as grandes raízes sobresselentes de uma imensa figueira que ficava à margem do Lago, ninguém ali me incomodaria até a hora do almoço, pelo menos.

Eu era uma tola, uma patética! Uma sonhadora ridícula, imatura! Draco e eu éramos como água e óleo. O abismo que nos separava era intransponível. Eu poderia amá-lo, mas jamais teria esse sentimento retribuído. Agora muito menos ainda!

* * *

Enquanto tomava o café que me foi trazido por um dos elfos de Hogwarts, foi digerindo juntamente meus pensamentos sobre tudo que estava acontecendo em minha vida até aquele momento. Tudo mesmo! Desde a minha entrada para o Círculo das Trevas de Voldemort ao final do último ano até aquele amor repentino que passei a sentir por Hermione. E pensei muito no que havia feito a ela na noite anterior. Pensei demais até me sentir completamente amargo e não conseguir mais tomar sequer um gole de suco de abóbora.

Eu havia me tornado um Comensal da Morte. Eu era um sangue-puro e pertencia a uma das mais antigas e tradicionais famílias bruxas da Inglaterra; descendia de duas grandes famílias de passados gloriosos nas Trevas: Malfoy e Black. Era o mentor que arquitetava o assalto à Hogwarts e o assassinato de Alvo Dumbledore. Havia o peso do mundo em minhas costas, que me imputava uma grandiosa responsabilidade. A última coisa naquele momento que eu deveria fazer é me apaixonar por alguém. E a última coisa que poderia fazer nesta vida era me apaixonar justamente por uma pessoa que representava exatamente aquilo que tinha de pior no mundo bruxo e deveria ser expurgado... uma sangue-ruim!

Levei a mão ao peito, sobre a minha longa e fina cicatriz em diagonal. Aquilo só não estava pior porque eu fui bem cuidado e recebi os cuidados e o carinho de Hermione. Não haveria porque Madame Pomfrey inventar uma mentira como aquela e eu havia visto com meus próprios olhos que Hermione estava velando meu sono, que se preocupava comigo. E vi dentro de seus olhos o quanto ela se condoeu com minha violência contra ela, com minhas ameaças e palavras malditas!

Pus a bandeja de lado sobre a cama e procurei por meu manto, encontrando-o sobre uma mesa de cabeceira. Não importava, naquele momento, se eu era um Comensal, se eu era um puro-sangue, se eu era um Malfoy. Não me importava se eu tinha uma missão pérfida a cumprir. O que me importava era Hermione Granger. Era saber como ela estava, agradecer-lhe, pedir-lhe perdão pelo que a fiz! Ao menos uma vez, uma única vez... depois trancaria para sempre esse sentimento impossível e me entregaria de vez às Trevas. Por mais que a amasse e quisesse jogar tudo para o alto e fazer minhas vontades, eu não podia... eu era um refém, um prisioneiro, um escravo e deveria obedecer ao meu destino.

Àquela hora todos os outros alunos e professores estavam em salas de aula e o castelo estava deserto, apenas encontrava um ou outro perdido pelo caminho. Talvez Hermione estivesse em aula, talvez estivesse no salão comunal da Grifinória, mas meu coração me guiava por outras sendas, não crendo na lógica. Eu sentia que ela estava arrasada, em algum lugar e, crendo que embora ela fosse meu oposto, ela poderia buscar abrigo nos mesmos refúgios que eu buscava e procurei em todos os lugares que acreditava poder encontrá-la. Por fim fui ao banheiro da Murta e parei estupefato, olhando cegamente o estrago que foi feito no duelo contra Potter. Ninguém se atreveu a arrumar aquela bagunça. Havia mancha de sangue no chão e na parede... meu sangue! Sai do torpor e procurei ainda por Hermione ali dentro. Não a encontrei. Um desânimo horrível se abateu sobre mim, sentindo que jamais conseguiria consertar o erro que cometi contra ela. Talvez fosse o melhor assim. Talvez não devesse jamais me abrir a ela. Talvez devesse deixá-la crer que eu a odiava.

Sai, cansado, cabisbaixo. Necessitava de ar. Necessitava de luz. E fui pros jardins de Hogwarts. E caminhei por entre as plantas e arbustos bem cuidados, pelo gramado sempre verde, até chegar ao Lago da Lula Gigante. Tencionava passar o resto do dia ali, espairecendo, mas estanquei o movimento quando a encontrei encolhida contra as raízes e o grande tronco da antiga figueira que ali havia. Ela parecia um bichinho frágil e acuado e isso me atravessou o peito como fosse uma lança afiada feita de gelo. Ela estava arrasada, inconsolável e era minha culpa.

Eu tive receios em me aproximar dela. Não suportava a idéia de ver novamente aqueles olhos lindos cor-de-mel repletos de medo e decepção. Mas esta também era a minha única e última chance de me reconciliar com ela e viver um momento que também seria único para toda a minha vida. E fui até ela, o mais cauteloso e desarmado que consegui.

—Hermione... – Chamei-a da forma mais gentil que conseguia. Ela levantou assustada sua cabeça e me dirigiu aquele olhar que não queria mais ver nela, de medo e decepção. Sua respiração se alterou e vi seus olhos se tornarem rasos d'água. Ela começou a se levantar para sair dali, fugir de mim, mas joguei-me de joelhos diante dela, pra impedi-la. Não a deixaria sair dali sem que me explicasse.

—Por favor, não! (Estas palavras me soaram muito, mas muito estranhas mesmo e mais estranho ainda foi o tom melancólico com que as pronunciei!) —Eu.. eu preciso falar com você, Hermione!

—Acho que você já falou por demais esta noite, Malfoy! (Sua voz saiu embargada e não continha mais aquela doçura com que me falou nas últimas vezes...) —Eu já ouvi demais de você! Eu lhe juro que não tive nada a ver com o que Harry lhe fez, mas se você não quer acreditar na verdade, não posso fazer nada pra isso!

Ela se ergueu e tentou fugir de mim, mas também me ergui e segurei-a pelo braço, não poderia perdê-la! Sentia que se ela fosse embora naquele momento, seria para sempre!

—Hermione, me perdoe!

Ela estancou o movimento e voltou seu rosto lívido para mim. Certamente ela não acreditava no que ouvia.

—Não pretendo me defender. Sei que agi muito errado com você e isso é irremediável. Mas quero, pelo menos desta vez, buscar seu perdão! Não espero que compreenda e aceite o porque de eu ter agido daquela forma com você, apenas quero, por um momento sequer...

Não consegui completar a frase. Sabia que aquilo era o início e o fim ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo deve ter caído sobre ela como um impacto, eu mesmo não me reconhecia. Ela se apoiou no tronco da velha figueira e fitou-me por longos instantes até falar-me em sua voz serena, mas também melancólica:

—Não entendo o que aconteceu comigo... desde que lhe vi.. em desespero.. no banheiro da Murta, que... mas agora entendo que há uma muralha entre nós e nunca... nunca poderemos ultrapassá-la!

Eu a olhava dentro de seus olhos. Queria dizer que poderíamos, sim, ficarmos juntos, se quiséssemos, que o que importava era apenas nós dois e nossos sentimentos... mas não era isso, eu não possuía livre arbítrio, eu não era senhor de minha vontade. E fiquei calado. Não havia como negar sua afirmativa.

Mas eu queria ao menos, naquele momento, ceder aos caprichos de meu coração. E por uma única vez em minha vida, deixar-me amá-la...

Passei os braços por ela, apoiando minhas mãos no tronco da figueira, prendendo-a entre eles. E me aproximei de seu rosto e a beijei, calmo e sem pressa. Ela estava tensa e não cedeu de imediato. Mas ela também queria aquilo e aceitou, se entregando enfim. A sensação daquele momento foi indescritível. Não era apenas um beijo, mas aquilo representava a minha vontade sobrepujando os grilhões que me prendiam à minha condição. E pela primeira vez me permiti um ato de carinho, de ternura. Eu queria aquilo para mim, para sempre! Senti as suas mãos suaves e vacilantes deslizaram por meu rosto até se enterrarem em meus cabelos. Puxei-a para junto de mim, envolvendo-a em meu abraço, aprofundando o beijo, até faltar-nos oxigênio, mas não queria me separar dela, sentia que se fizesse ela evaporaria, tudo sumiria como fosse um sonho. Mantive-me abraçado a ela e mergulhei meu rosto em seus cachos perfumados, sorvendo e me inebriando com aquele perfume floral, querendo que aquilo nunca mais se findasse... mas, como já havia dito, vivíamos em margens oposta de um abismo intransponível. Tentei ignorar, mas a dor queimando em meu braço esquerdo aumentava à medida que eu não lhe dava a devida atenção, até uma dor terrível se apoderar de mim e me fazer afastar abruptamente de Hermione, que ficou atônita me olhando sem entender o que acabava de acontecer.

Tentei disfarçar, mas a dor queimava demais. Era a marca negra em meu braço! Aquele maldito miserável estava me convocando! Não podia permitir que Hermione visse aquilo, mas já era tarde demais. Impetuosa, ela avançou sobre mim, segurando com firmeza meu braço esquerdo, erguendo a manga de meu manto e deixando descoberta aquela marca horrenda da caveira com a cobra saindo de sua boca! A região já estava muito vermelha, quase em carne viva. Ela me soltou e me olhou daquela forma que me machucou muito: decepção, incredulidade, torpor.

Ali havia sido nosso início e o nosso fim.

Segurei minha marca, postei-me ereto e olhei-a com firmeza. Queria deixar claro que havia sido sincero, mas também deveria deixar claro que um romance entre nós era terminantemente impossível.

Essa dor foi a mais dolorosa que senti. Pois era a impossibilidade de eu realizar meus desejos que abria caminhos para todo o resto, inclusive ao de seguir o Lorde das Trevas.

—Eu sou o que sou, Hermione, não há como mudar isso. O que sinto por você é verdadeiro, mas eu não tenho o direito de viver isso... Eu te amo demais, mas isto é proibido e é impossível de continuar...

Não pude dizer mais nada, não pude dizer tudo o que queria dizer a ela. Eu precisava atender ao Lorde. Eu era obrigado a obedecer ao meu destino. Saí dali o mais rápido que pude, deixando para trás a minha única chance de seguir o destino que queria. Foi o inicio, mas também foi o fim...

* * *

Fim

By **Snake Eye's BR** – Janeiro de 2006.

* * *

N/A: A fic teve como pano de fundo o livro 6, HP e o Enigma do Príncipe, mas algumas coisinhas foram alteradas, como pode perceber, para que pudessem melhor se encaixar na dramatização da fic.

* * *

Desafio D/Hr do Fórum Grimmald Place, do site Potterish. Com nunca que o resultado sai, perdi a paciência de esperar e resolvi postar aqui no FFnet. Com uma fic novinha em folha em arquivos e eu sem postar há séculos qualquer coisa, não poderia deixar passar por mais tempo, não é? Fica como presente de Páscoa :D

Itens adicionados:

1. Exigências:

- Beijo D/Hr; þ

- Briga entre Draco/Hermione; þ

- Encontro acidental; þ

- Troca de olhares durante alguma passagem importante, algo que cause 'frios na barriga'; þ

- Briga entre Hermione x Pansy ou Ron e/ou Harry x Malfoy; þ

- Draco vira comensal; þ

- Caso Draco vire comensal, Hermione descobre e fica desesperada; þ

- Morte (de alguém, mas NÃO de Draco nem de Hermione);

- Flashback. þ

2. Bônus:

- Alguma cena à noite, escondidos (NC17 ou não, mas à noite e escondidos);

- Hermione humilhando Draco e/ou vice-versa; þ

- Briga entre Harry e/ou Rony e Hermione; þ

- Noite juntos (não precisa ser NC17, mas, uma noite juntos, por qualquer motivo, fazendo qualquer coisa, desejando ou não a companhia do outro); þ

- Lucius bravo com Draco, humilha-o;

3. Shortfic: necessariamente tem que ser short, no mínimo 3 páginas, no máximo 18. Na fic que foi pro Desafio, suprimi os primeiros 3 parágrafos e rendeu 17 páginas.

Hogwarts/Mundo Paralelo/Pós Hogwarts: ou em Hogwarts, ou pós Hogwarts.

* * *

A princípio, essa fic não pára onde parou, então é provável que eu traga alguma continuação dela, algum dia...

* * *

Beijos e obrigado pela leitura! Boa Páscoa e que os ideais de Cristo reavivem em seu coração!

Páscoa é o tempo de redenção XDD


End file.
